The First Young Justice League
by DolphinPhoenix1217
Summary: AU. What if there were a group of sidekicks that did what the Junior Justice League does now, but they had left the superhero life 4 years before? Follow this first group of sidekicks as they returns to the life they had left and watch as they show the "Newbies" how it's done. Multiple OCs. Rated T for future violence and death. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue Part 1

_**Hey y'all! So, I thought I would try adding some more stories that I've written which are still works in progress.**_

 _ **I have really tweaked this one because it was the first one I ever started.**_

 _ **Suggestions and reviews are welcome. This is very much an AU of all things Young Justice**_

 _ **Gotta say, I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **The use of Wondergirl and Aquagirl in the beginning are part of what makes this an AU, though their names will change later.**_

 _ **NOTE: The Prologue changes settings a**_ _ **lot**_ _ **, so I will be separating it by location for this portion. I will let you know when Chapter 1 starts.**_

~*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*FYJL*~

 **Prologue**

 **Farmington, Minnesota**

"And where do you think you are going, young lady?"

Sierra Lyna stopped in her tracks. She had been caught sneaking out of class for the third time that week. _Crap_ , she thought as she turned around and faced her teacher with a puzzled look scrawled across her face.

"I had to use the bathroom, ma'am. I would have asked you, but you were in the middle of explaining about how to reassemble a computer and this is urgent!"

The teacher looked at Sierra skeptically and shook her head. Then, to Sierra's amazement, she smiled and said, "Take you things with you and head home. I will tell the principal that your mother needed you, especially after your family's recent loss. Did you hear me, Ms. Lyna?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." With that, Sierra turned and all but ran out of the room. She was home free! "Hopefully he will understand why I am late," she muttered as she grabbed her skateboard and headed for her secret life.


	2. Prologue Part 2

_**Here is Part 2 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **St. Paul, Minnesota**

"Ugh, when will this day end?!" Caleb Onane distractedly sighed and stared impatiently out the window. "Why can't we leave yet?"

Helena Bertinelli rolled her eyes. "A, we can't leave until we are told to by my boss. B, the day ends, as always, when the sun goes down. And C, do you really want to go back to school tomorrow?" she turned and looked over at the boy who she called her nephew, though they both knew that he wasn't.

"No, but it is more boring here," Caleb replied with a big smirk on his face. All of a sudden, they both saw, at the edge of their vision, the zippers of their jackets begin to glow. After a quick shared look and a nod, they grabbed the jackets and headed to their secret lives.


	3. Prologue Part 3

_**Here is Part 3 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Cottage Grove, Minnesota**

"All you have to do is take a deep breath and jump into the water, Ralph. You shouldn't be afraid of it." Kayley Kindran looked up from the water at the young man she was supposed to be teaching to swim.

"That's easy for you to say! I swear you have gills when you hit the water." Kayley just shook her head and climbed out of the pool as Ralph kept ranting on about how she could be a fish. Casually, she looked down at the dolphin charm on the side of her bikini bottoms and saw it begin to glow a warm amber color.

"Okay, Ralph," she said, interrupting him in the middle of his rant. "One, I do nothave gills. Two, our bodies are made up of seventy present water. Thirdly, I need to run, so can we finish this next week?" As Ralph nodded in agreement, Kayley got up and booked it out of there to head towards her other life.


	4. Prologue Part 4

_**Here is Part 4 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Inver Grove Heights, Minnesota**

"Are you sure that this model is accurate, cousin? 'Cause I think that something went wrong."

"Naw, Curt, that looks great. What makes you think it is wrong?"

Curt Kitro turned to look at his cousin, Kevin, with a look of disbelief on his face. "Oh, maybe because there are six legs on the model when a spider monkey had four. Also, where is the tail?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulder. "Oh just deal with it, cousin." Curt rolled his eyes as his cousin went back to working on his car. _Why can't I, for once, get partnered with one of Kev's friends instead_ , Curt thought to himself as he reached out to fix what was wrong with the spider monkey model.

"Hey Curt, why is that keychain by your stuff suddenly glowing?" Curt's head shot up from the model to see a dark glow of blue coming from his key ring and smirked.

"You know what, we can fix this later. I gotta run, see you round!" With that, he snatched up is key ring and the rest of his stuff off of the bench next to the car and booked it out of there into his secret life.


	5. Prologue Part 5

_**Here is Part 5 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Morrison, Illinois**

"Well, that went wonderfully," Jade Aldrich muttered under her breath as she walked away from the boarding school that would, more than likely, become her new home within the next year. She had just come out of a meeting with the dean, who had seemed to have convinced her parents that she should attend the school rather than continue with her homeschooling.

"Why do you say that, dear?" Her mother was looking at her with a puzzled grin on her face. "You really don't think we would send you here, do you?"

It was Jade's turn to look puzzled. "Then, why did we come to this meeting?"

"The dean is an old friend of the family," her father replied. "So, I thought we would humor the old coot and listen to him talk about that school."

Jade grinned wide. "Thanks, Dad." As she said this, she saw a glow at the bottom of her peripherals. She looked down at her belt buckle, which was glowing a bright turquoise. "As much as I would love to just stay and put down the dean, I have got to run. See you later and don't wait up!" And, like a flash, Jade was gone, off to her secret life.


	6. Prologue Part 6

_**Here is Part 6 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **McFarlain, Wisconsin**

"Darn it, why does this always happen?!"

"Whoa, settle down there, Adom, there is no need to blow your lid about not getting the best grade in the class."

"What do you care, man? You don't have parents who care that much about your grades, do you?" AdomFarly glared at his locker mate as he slammed his locker shut. "At least it is the end of the day," he grumbled as he walked down the hall towards the door.

"Aw, come on, Adom, wait up!" Adom rolled his eyes, stopped, and turned to wait. As he did this, he felt a pager vibrate on his belt.

He smirked and called out, "Sorry, man, but I really need to head out." With that, he turned and booked it, because that pager was his ticket to his secret life.


	7. Prologue Part 7

_**Here is Part 7 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Ellsworth, Wisconsin**

"You are only in charge of the Yearbook Society, not the entire town. Therefore, I don't have to always pay attention to you." Jemina Kimble turned toward her friend Ashley with a look of disgust on her face as they walked towards the door of Ashley's boarding school.

"Well then, it's a good thing that you don't come here other than to visit, isn't it?" Ashley jokingly nudged Jemina, who rolled her eyes and kept walking as Ashley stopped and turned away. "See you around, Jem. Enjoy your homeschooling."

Jemina raised her hand in good-bye and kept walking. "You know I will, Ash. You know I will." After helping Ashley with her campaign, Jemina's work for homeschool would be a breeze and she knew it. "The only problem now," she muttered as she stopped and looked around, "is how I am going to get home."

As she said this, Jemina looked down at the turtle necklace she was unconsciously playing with. While she was looking at it, the necklace started to give off a black yet bright aura, causing her to smile wide and begin to run to her secret life.


	8. Prologue Part 8

_**Here is Part 8 of the Prologue!**_

 _ **There is definitely more meat to this one, and you get to learn their original superhero names. These names will be different later.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"Where are they? Do you think they go the message that we sent? Where are they, Bruce?!"

"I am sure that they are on their way, Diana." Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow watching Diana Prince pace around the main hub of the Justice League. He was sitting at the computer, where he normally was, especially when dressed as Batman, as he was now. Diana, on the other hand, was entirely out of character at the moment to be Wonder Woman, whom she was dressed as at the moment.

"I know, Bruce, but they should still be here by now!" Diana looked as though she would murder someone if the people they were waiting for didn't show up within the next few minutes.

"And I thought you weren't going to treat us like kids and weren't going to worry." Diana turned to Sierra walking towards them. The younger woman had changed from her civilian clothes, or "civies," and into her superhero identity.

"Very funny, Birdie, because I thought you were going to begin respecting others." Bruce shook his head at the women, wondering how the younger would react.

Sierra rolled her eyes and smirked. "For your information, I was at school when I got the message. But I am here now, so nothing else matters."

"Yea, but you always say that." The three of them all turned to see Caleb and Helena walking towards them. Like Sierra, they had changed into their superhero identities of Hunter and Huntress, respectively.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Hunter has had a long day. By the way, Wonder Woman, I had thought that I was supposed to act as the quote-unquote den mother. I have to say, though, if you really wish to take over, go for it, since I already see Hunter too much." Caleb just glared at her she began to laugh.

"Oh, stop laughing, Huntress. It's very unbecoming to tease both Wonder Woman and your mentee." They all turned to see Kayley strolling towards them dressed as Aquagirl, which wasn't that different than the bikini she had been wearing earlier.

Diana smiled at her. "Thank you for saying that, Aquagirl. Do you know where the other four are?"

"Well, two of them are right over here while the other two are still M.I.A." Diana jerked to her right to see Curt and Adom standing there, the former shaking his head at the latter, who was smiling wide.

Bruce raised his eyebrow and addressed Adom. "Why are you grinning, Magic? You will pay for that eventually and you know it." Then he turned to Curt. "Can you contact the other two, Osmosis?"

Curt shook his head again. "No, 'cause, one, I don't have psychic powers and, two, neither of them are answering their coms at the moment."

"Well, maybe that was because we were in transport." They all turned to see Jade and Jemina walking towards the center of the cave.

"Thank the gods! It is great to see you, Wonder Girl." Diana crossed to Jade and enveloped her in a hug, causing everyone to smirk and shake their heads.

After Diana let Jade go, Bruce addressed the group. "Alright, now that everyone is here, let's begin." He paused and turned towards Jemina. "Watch your powers, Energia." She nodded as he turned back to the computer and started to brief them on their next assignment.


	9. Prologue Part 9

_**Here is Part 9 of the Prologue!**_

 ** _The last part...FINALLY! :P_**

 ** _To Batmanismyhero: I am glad that you think this story is interesting! Thanks for the offer of your villain and mercenary ideas, but I already have some ideas for my main villain and their croonies, though you pry won't see them until Chapter 2 at the earliest. Thanks again!_**

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Gotham City, 3 hours later**

"Is it over now?" Kayley asked as Caleb held out his hand to help her up. They both surveyed the battlefield, looking for the rest of their team.

"It is for now, Aquagirl." They turned to see Jemina walking toward them. Behind her, they could see Jade lifting a chunk of asphalt up so as to free Curt while Sierra was jumping around, looking for something or someone. Suddenly, she turned toward everyone else with a look on her face that was uncommon there, fear.

"Have you guys seen Magic?" They all shared a frantic look before beginning to search for Adom, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't dead.

All of a sudden, Jemina looked to her left and muttered a "No" under her breath. She ran over to a lamppost that had fallen over, or so it seemed. As she ran in that direction, the lamppost flew out of the way, revealing Adom lying on the ground, broken. "No, no, no, no!" Jemina cradled his head in her hands as everyone else ran over.

Suddenly, Adom's eyes fluttered open. Jemina gasped and breathed his real name. He grabbed one of her hands and said, "All will be better now." With that, Adom Farley breathed his last.

Jemina was shaking as Jade came up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "He would have wanted to go out in a fight. He's too damn young, but still."

"So, what does this mean for the team Wonder Girl?" Jade and Jemina both turned to Kayley, Curt, Caleb, and Sierra, who had all gathered behind them. Jade opened her mouth to answer, but Jemina beat her to it.

"We move on, Hunter." She stared off in space over the team's heads. "After the funeral, we leave this business. Huntress's loyalties are already being questioned by the League. So, I believe that it is high time that we left."

All of them glanced around the group and nodded in agreement. It was time for them to leave and go their separate ways.

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 ** _So I just looked back on the death scene and it seems a little cheesy to me. Problem is that I have reworked this story so much that I can't even begin to think of a different way to write it. Can you tell I can be a perfectionist at times? :P_**

 ** _~DolphinPhoenix1217_**


	10. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 is FINALLY here! Sorry for how long it took!**_

 _ **Thanks to SpactraShine and Batmanismyhero for the reviews!**_

 _ **I don't own any of the Young Justice or Justice League characters, only my original Junior Justice League.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gotham City, 4 years later**

It was cold and overcast that day in the Gotham City Cemetery. Sierra Lyna briskly walked through the gravestones so as to avoid most of the wind. Standing at about five foot three and looking to be no older than thirteen, she seemed to walk with guilt from the past driving her steps. Her dark tan hair, which reached just below her shoulders, billowed in the wind as her intense hazel eyes habitually scanned the area for other people. The wind blew open her chocolate brown trench coat to reveal a dark red turtleneck and skinny dark denim jeans over a pair of brown converse shoes. Sierra pulled her coat back together and continued her search.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked down at a small gravestone. Another had recently been by and cleared off the dead grass, for now one could read "Adom Farly ~ friend and son ~ You are greatly missed." Sierra tilted her head to the right as she recalled memories of him.

There was a chuckle behind her. "I should have known you'd be here, sierra." She turned to see Caleb Onane, who was no more than fifteen and was standing about four feet away. Standing at about five foot seven, Caleb wore loose brown jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt, a light lavender fleece jacket, and a pair of purple converse shoes. His dirty blonde hair blew over his emerald green eyes as the wind changed directions.

Sierra half-smiled as she walked over and gave him a hug. "I almost didn't recognize your, Caleb. It has been, what, four years now?"

"To the day, my friend. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been here and there." She looked back at the stone. "I miss his wise cracks and his way of making fun at every little thing. Yet it always felt as though he was keeping something from us."

"There wasn't much he could, since he was the only one who told everyone his secret identity." They both turned to see Kayley Kindran standing about five feet away. She looked to be about fifteen years old, about five feet seven inches tall, and had light brown hair with blonde highlights that reached down to the middle of her back. Her hazel-brown eyes meshed nicely with the burnt orange tank-top covered by a khaki knit sweater, khaki long pants, and brown flip-flops that she wore. There was a look of contemplation on her face as she walked closer to Sierra and Caleb.

Caleb turned toward the stone, sighing. "You're right, Kayley. I mean, the rest of us didn't reveal our secret identities to each other until after the funeral." He turned back to face the girls. "But I think that you have a point as well, Sierra. He and I weren't close, but there was always this heightened mystery around him. Also, ever since the team broke up, I have had this feeling that we missed something right in front of us."

Kayley raised one of her eyebrows at this. "What do you mean?" When he didn't answer, she looked between him and Sierra, who was avoiding eye contact, in disbelief. "You think the answer was right in front of us?" Kayley dropped her voice to a whisper. "Do you think that we should reform the team?"

"Why would he want that? The League trusts us just as much as they trusted Huntress before she died to protect the Question, which doesn't say much about us." They turned to see Curt Kitro, who was no more than sixteen, leaning on a tree about three gravestones away. He stood at about five foot ten and was observing the trio with all-knowing grey-brown eyes. The solemn look on his face was also reflected in the clothes that he wore: a pair of black slacks semi-covering a pair of all black converse shoes, an emerald green polo shirt, and a matching emerald green leather jacket. As he began to walk toward the trio, the wind blew his longer reddish brown hair into his eyes.

Caleb rolled his eyes as he addressed the newcomer. "You just had to bring that up, Curt. I bet that the League doesn't even talk about us to any new guys they have brought in."

"You're right, Caleb. Batman's new protégé, Robin, was just starting out when we left and is the only new 'partner' that even knows that we existed in the first place." The four by the gravestone looked up to see Jade Aldrich walking towards them. From looking at her stature of five foot nine alone, one would not have been able to tell that she was only sixteen. Her piercing sky blue eyes, accentuated by her long and ponytailed reddish-brown hair, could also deceive one of her age. The faded dark-wash denim jacket she wore over a royal blue, dark red, and white tye-died tank-top matched the equally faded dark-wash denim jeans that she wore over a pair of navy blue leather cowboy boots. "Also, the League has moved to a more secret location."

"Well, aren't you just a bringer of good news and a ray of sunshine, Jade," Curt said very sarcastically. Jade just looked at him intently until he looked away.

Kayley looked around a bit nervously. "I've heard that they've formed a new 'Junior Justice League' with some of the new sidekicks." After some coaxing from Caleb, she added, "It's all that Aqualad could talk about."

"You still go down to Atlantis."

"Probably more often than you go to Paradise Island, Jade. It is where I was born."

"And it's your right to go there. Just as all of us have a right to help the League again." They all turned to see Jemina Kimble, with her long black hair in a bun, casually come out from behind a nearby tree. Standing at about the same height as Jade, Jemina wore a pair of light-wash denim jeans, a pitch black v-neck tee over a dark grey tank-top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black leather cowboy boots. Her intense deep hazel-brown eyes added a little relief to the dismal look of her attire. "It is my fault that we left, but I believe that we should return." By this time, she was standing with the rest of the group and looking down at the gravestone they were surrounding.

Jade put a hand on the young lady's shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Jem. Trust me."

Jemina looked up at all of them. "I always have trusted you. I have trusted all of you, and I always will. But, like I said before, I think it is time that we returned as a team."

"Returned? What do you mean, Jem?"

"What I mean to say, Sierra, is that I can feel something brewing on the sidelines just out of my line of sight. I know we have all felt it and, while we may not know what it is, we can all tell that it will not have a good outcome." She watched as all of them nodded their heads, signaling that they all knew what she was talking about. "We can help the newbies without them realizing it. What do y'all say to that?"

They all looked at each other and grinned widely. This was going to be great.

~*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*TFYJL*~

 ** _Just a note, I am a stickler for setting up how someone looks and am very big on details. It is just the way I am, so I apologize if it gets to be too boring with all those little details. That is part of the reason I have been working on this one for SO long._**

 ** _I am still working on Chapter 2 because of that reason. Well, that and the fact that that chapter is the one where I bring in the "Newbies," AKA Robin, Superboy, and the like. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _~DolphinPhoenix1217_**


	11. Author Update

**_Apologies for this little note. I just wanted to update you all!_**

 ** _CHAPTER 2 IS IN THE WORKS! Until I am able to devote some more time to write it, however, FYJL is going to be on a bit of a Hiatus. Sorry!_**

 ** _I am trying to make the chapters longer, but trying to balance it with grad school and work and getting ready for my sister's wedding, which will be soon, is not happening. Not to mention attempting to keep up with The Manhunter's Assistant, which is my main story at this moment. :(_**

 ** _Reviews and criticism are more than welcome._**

 ** _Until next time!_**


End file.
